Tord vs Black Hat
Description This is JohnVader31's 14th melee. This is a battle between Tord from Eddsworld vs Black Hat from Villainous. One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Pre Fight In the Black Hat organization HQ Black Hat and Dr Flug are getting ready for another video showing off Flug's latest invention. Black Hat gave Flug the indication to start recording. Black Hat: Greeting inferior being of evil, Black Ha... Before Black Hat could finish a giant red robot hand busted through roof. The hand opened up and Tord appeared with an AK-47 and a cigarette in his mouth. Tord walked off the giant robot hand and found the invention. Tord: There it is. Tord picked up the invention that's on Black Hat's desk. Tord: With this I will be able to take over the world. Black Hat was listening to Tord's plans to take over the world. Black Hat growled, Tord herded the growling and slowly went to Black Hat's desk, dropping the cigarette out from his mouth and onto the floor. As soon as Tord got close enough Black Hat flipped his desk to attack Tord but Tord ducked and avoided the desk. The desk hit Dr Flug instead, causing him to go unconscious. Tord: Well that was pretty dumb. Black Hat: Silence inferior being, you will die of that. Tord: This is just going to be like old times. Both Black Hat and Tord got into fighting stances. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!! -60- Tord pointed the AK-47 at Black Hat but was knocked over by Black Hat cane before he could have a single though of firing. Black Hat put his foot down on Tord's neck, strangling him. Black Hat kept on doing this until Tord fired at him, with every bullet hitting him around the chest area. -50- Black Hat trembled back as Tord went to grab a random sword that was lying around and he stabbed Black Hat right through the heart. Tord then let go of the sword and kicked Black Hat over onto the floor. Black Hat got back up, laughing evilly at the same time. Black Hat: You can't impale the heart of a HEARTLESS BEING! Black Hat's claws ripped right through his glove and he swiped Tord's face causing multiple cuts on his face. -40- Tord ran his hands across the cuts on this face and then looked at his bloody hand. Tord then got a rocket launcher and fired it at Black Hat but he fired an eye laser at the rocket so the rocket exploded before it could hit him. The explosion sent both Black Hat and Tord flying into a wall. Black Hat ran to Tord and punched him right across the jaw, this caused his lip to bleed. Tord then got up and dropped a smoke grenade. -30- Black Hat lost Tord. He looked back at his office and Tord wasn't there and neither was the giant robot hand that Tord arrived on. Suddenly the roof was torn off by Tord's giant robot. Tord: Now let's see how you do against my giant robot! Black Hat grabbed a mind control device and the shrink ray and ran off before the rocket could hit the house. -20- Suddenly a giant 505 came bursting through the house with Black Hat controlling him. Tord fired a giant rocket at 505 but Black Hat made him grab the rocket and tear it. Tord kept on firing rockets and Black Hat made 505 rip them in half. Black Hat then fired a laser eye at the giant robot's head which smashed right through the glass and hit Tord in the eye. -10- Tord became blind in one eye, but he wasn't about to give up so he fired another rocket. Instead of tearing the rocket he made 505 catch the rocket and he threw it back at Tord causing the robot to explode. Tord went flying back down to the ground with the bottom half of his body inside the tube of Black Hat's giant organ. Black Hat then sat down at the organ and pushed down as many keys as possible which caused Tord to fly out with the bottom half of him being nothing more than blood. K.O When Tord landed on the floor a big puddle of blood flowed out of Tord's bottomless corpse. He went back to Dr Flug who was up and ok. He set 505 back to normal. Dr Flug: Sir, we will become bankrupt if we want to repair the HQ. Then a wanted poster floated down into Black Hat's hands. The wanted poster had Tord on it and a reward of $999,999,999 if he was turned in either dead or alive. Black Hat: Don't worry doctor, I will come up with something. Black Hat went to Tord's corpse, picked it up and walked away. Results This melees winner is Black Hat! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees